Masters of Mischief
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: The Warner siblings are at it again! Up to their usual mischief of tormenting someone famous. Although I'm not sure if Danny Phantom's Vlad Masters is considered famous... Sort of a crossover, but not really. Please R&R!


**I decided that, since I should probably retreat back into the DP fandom, I needed to ease myself into it, and my current obsession is Animaniacs. So what better way to do so than to write a crossover? **

**This shall be sort of in the form of the TV show's Warners segments, where the three cuties go and torment someone…the "special someone" this time being our very own Vlad Masters. I'm sure hoping for some reviews for this one. If you like both shows (which you should; they've got enough connections with each other to practically be sister shows), PLEASE review. Thanks! Now, enough with the abnormally long and explanatory A/N: on with the show!**

Masters of Mischief

Yakko sat in the water tower watching his siblings play. He smiled at their apparent contentment, although he knew it was fake. Ever since their show had been cancelled…well, to tell the truth the Warners had been downright…

"I'm bored," said Wakko inevitably, throwing down his dinky toy.

Yakko shook his head. Need he say more? It just wasn't the same. No cameras, no film and especially no one to bother without getting into some ENORMOUS trouble. Something needed to be done soon or the three were surely bound to explode. Of course, if they did, nothing would happen to them really, as they were cartoons. But the concept was the same. Yakko picked up his paper and started reading it.

"Wow, Yakko, you must be really bored. Why are you reading…" Dot lowered her voice as if the next word she was about to say was evil in some way "…the newspaper?"

Without looking up, Yakko answered, "Because I'm so bored I think I could go watch Ben Stein talk and have about five hundred times more fun than I'm having now. I'm trying to find something for us to do."

"Like go to a beauty salon?" asked Dot, flinging her ears about delicately.

"Like making gookie faces?" asked Wakko, making a gookie.

"No!" Yakko said, pointing to a spot in the newspaper. "I've got something much better than that!"

"What could be more fun than that?" Wakko asked, scratching his hat with his tongue.

Yakko flipped the paper around for his siblings to see. "There's an article in here about a cartoon that's about to be cancelled."

The other two frowned reminiscently and said, "What's so great about that? Nothing good ever comes out of cartoon cancellations…unless it's Dora the Explorer. SPEW!"

"No, but these guys haven't quite finished up all their episodes, yet. What say we go and give 'em one last romp before it's over?"

Wakko and Dot immediately formed a conga line. "Romp, romp, romp, romp, romp, hey!"

Yakko smiled. "Let's go, sibs. To the set of…" he looked at the paper again to confirm, "…Danny Phantom!"

A!DPA!DPA!DPA!DP

All of this was happening unbeknownst to poor, unsuspecting Vlad Masters/Plasmius, who was plotting another diabolical plot in which Danny Phantom and Jack Fenton would be poisoned, leaving Maddie Fenton (not to mention world domination) all for himself.

"Yes. With these chemicals mixed together, any ghost would be left fleeing for its life…well…afterlife, anyway. All that's left to do is create the concoction which will dispose of my worst enemy, Jack Fenton and I, Vlad Plasmius, will rule and take Maddie as my queen!" with a semi-maniacal laugh, Vlad turned around to continue his work.

And came face-to-face with Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner.

"ARGH!" Vlad screamed. "Who are you?"

"We're the Warner brothers," chorused Yakko and Wakko.

"And the Warner sister. Helloooooo, nurse!" said Dot as she jumped into Vlad's arms. "Mwah!" She planted a kiss on him.

"How did you get in here?" Vlad asked irritably, throwing Dot to the ground with her brothers.

"Through the front door, silly willy," Yakko answered.

"Did ya think we came down the chimney or something?" Dot asked.

"Come down the chimney? Oh, boy! Santa's here!" cried Wakko.

"YAY!! Presents!" they all hopped into a mortified Vlad's lap and threw a Santa suit over him. "Oh, oh, this year for Christmas, we want a pony, and some underwear, and a better lock for the water tower and…"

"Get off me you little whelps! I am not Santa Claus, I'm the millionaire, Vlad Masters."

Yakko gasped, "A millionaire?"

He smiled confidently and said, "May we call you Daddy?"

"YAY! Daddy!" they all cried and grabbed onto Vlad's legs.

"May we call you 'Dadoo'?" Wakko asked, his tongue sticking out happily.

"No, you may not!" Vlad fumed. "Will you three…whatever-you-are's go and leave me alone? I haven't got the time for this."

"Time? Why, everyone has time. It's a universal concept. Time is all around us and applies to everyone. Therefore, you really do have time," said Yakko.

"You might not have _the_ time if you're not wearing a watch. But that's completely different, Daddy," Dot said, smiling innocently.

Vlad shook with irritation and said, "You know what I mean. Now get out of here!"

"I'm hungry. Can we eat before we get out?" Wakko asked.

"No."

"Thanks!" Wakko said, ignoring Vlad. He rushed over to Vlad's table full of experiments and picked up a vial. "Ooh, what's this?" he asked, right before ingesting it…vial and all.

"No, you imbecile! That was an experiment to kill ghosts!" Vlad yelled.

"Well, it's a good thing my brother's not a ghost, then. You ought to be careful, putting stuff like that around your house. You should label it or something," Yakko said sternly.

Wakko burped. "It tastes sort of like chicken…but with less meat."

At this point, Vlad had had enough. "That's it! I have had enough! Meet my little friend," he said with a smirk, pushing and button and releasing a giant behemoth of a ghost.

The ghost floated before them and growled, bearing all of its teeth, but none of the Warners seemed fazed.

"Oh, he's cute. Wanna meet my pet?" Dot asked, holding out a box which released and even bigger beast which snarled at and subsequently scared the ghost.

"They always run," she said.

"Ooh, what's this thing do?" asked Wakko, pointing at Vlad's Ghost Portal.

"That's a Ghost Portal! Don't touch it, it'll…" he stopped and smiled maliciously.

"Actually, how would you like to go through it?"

"Oh, would you really let us do that, Dadoo?" the three siblings asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes. See, you just open the shield and step on through," he said, quickly pushing them toward it.

"It sort of looks watery. Won't we get wet?" Wakko asked. Then Yakko quickly cut off in time to avoid any inappropriateness regarding Wakko's question.

"Goodnight, everybody!"

"No, no," Vlad answered. "You'll be fine and you'll have tons of fun. Goodbye!" And they were shoved through the portal.

As soon as they had disappeared into the portal, Vlad quickly closed the shield. He wiped his brow in relief and turned around.

And there were the Warners.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did ya miss us, Dadoo?" they screamed, climbing once again into his arms.

"That is the last straw! I am sick of this! Now you shall face the wrath of Plasmius!" he cried.

"I think I saw that movie. Wrath of Plasmius. I gave it one thumb up, one thumb down," Yakko said.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Vlad yelled as he transformed into his alter-ego, Plasmius.

He threw an ecto shot at the three siblings, but Wakko quickly reached into his gag bag and pulled out a giant mirror, which shielded them from his blast.

And as the blast bounced, it hit Vlad.

He fell to the ground in shock. "Wow, you're a ghost, Daddy? It's a good thing Wakko ate that ghost poison before you accidentally added it as creamer into your coffee or something," Yakko said.

"Grr, you idiots! That poison was for my enemy, Danny Phantom!"

"The guy the show is named after? So you must be the bad guy…"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Well, if you want to find Danny Phantom, we could help you," Yakko said.

Vlad narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How would you know where he is?"

"Ehhhh…we're the directors. We know where everything is at all times. Especially the writers so we can pick on them and change their original scripts into something completely different. But we also know where the main character is."

"O…kay…" Vlad said confusedly.

"Listen, do you have a map?" Yakko asked.

"Yes," Vlad said, pulling out the infi-map from nowhere.

Yakko watched him pull the map out of nowhere and commented, "And he doesn't know this is a cartoon…"

Yakko grabbed the map from Vlad, who looked over his shoulder. "He should be right about…here." Yakko said, handing the map to Vlad and placing his finger on the map.

"WHOA!" Vlad yelled as he was sucked away from the Warners and headed to the destination Yakko had pointed out for him.

"Where'd you send him Yakko?" Wakko asked.

"To a place where all villains should end up," Yakko said vaguely.

**WHERE VLAD IS:**

"Oh, you're a great, fun, doodle-dum, yummy-yum friend-eroni!" said Baloney as he squeezed his newest best pal.

"Oh, fudge buckets," Vlad said.

**Way out of my writing style. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it and what I could improve. Here's to hoping I'm not the only one who likes Danny Phantom and Animaniacs…thanks and "Goodnight, everybody!" ((wink))**


End file.
